fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tendou Shiki
Summary Tendou Shiki, member of the Sovereign of Peace, is one of the students of Shouryuu. Among the group, he is the fourth oldest and most accurate and precise in terms of everything. He has something called Eyes of Perfection which allows him to have infinite range on every scale. It allows him to have perfect accuracy & precision and his attack will always hit their mark no matter where they go, it will continuously follow the target for all eternity unless it finally hits the mark. He uses bow & arrows called Divine Bow: Ichaival, a divine weapon given to him by Shouryuu. He doesn't need to supply himself with arrows because with this weapon, he creates those arrows. He can create limitless arrows so losing ammo is not in his worries. The arrows created cannot be stopped, nullified or destroyed before hitting its target. Also, his arrows is capable of penetrating any form, kind, or type of defense and can bypass any level of durability. After receiving divinity from Shouryuu, he became a demigod along with his friends. As such all of them vowed under the name of their master that they would protect the peace of the universe. Powers & Abilities Tier: High 6-C | 4-B | 3-C | 3-A Name: 'Tendou Shiki '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Classification: '''Human, Grand Master Archer, Member of the Sovereign of Peace, Demigod '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Capable of hitting intangible beings, Archery Master, Precognition, True Flight, Elemental Manipulation(fire, ice, wind), Energy Manipulation & Projection, Atomic Destruction, Weapon Augmentation, Teleportation, Eyes of Perfection(It allows him to have perfect accuracy & precision and his attack will always hit their mark no matter where they go, it will continuously follow the target for all eternity unless it finally hits the mark.), Durability Negation(his arrows bypass conventional duarbility) | Blitzing Speed, Space-Time Manipulation, Regeneration(mid godly), Immortality(type 3 and 4), Dimensional Travel, Divine Elemental Manipulation & Projection(fire, ice, wind), Divine Energy Manipulation & Projection , Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping 'Attack Potency: Large Island Level+ '(A single arrow from Ichaival can reduce a small country into tiny bits) | Solar System Level+ (A little lower than Kyousuke) | Galaxy Level+''' (His galactic arrow holds enough firepower to destroy a large galaxy) | Universe Level '(Fought on par with 20% BlitzStrike during a sparring match) 'Speed: Relativistic+ | Massively FTL+ '''(Able to keep up with the other members of the Sovereign of Peace) | At least 'Massively FTL+ | Infinite '(Upon gaining divinity, he gained his master's blitzing speed which allows him to blitz anyone including omnipresent. There is only one being that he can't blitz and that's his master) ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class P | Stellar | Universal''' Striking Strength: Class EJ+ | Class XPJ+ | Galactic | Universal Durability: Large Island Level+ | Solar System Level+ | Galaxy Level+ | Universe Level Stamina: '''Extremely High | Increased to an immensely higher degree | Limitless '''Range: '''Infinite via Eyes of Perfection '''Standard Equipment: '''Divine Bow: Ichaival '''Intelligence: '''Very intelligent '''Weaknesses: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Weapon Augmentation: One of the techniques taught to them by Shouryuu. It allows him to harness the very power contained in the universe to augment his weapon in terms of everything (power, durability, etc.). With his elemental manipulation(fire, ice, wind), he can infuse his weapon with the said element to increase their power and destructive capacity. * Galactic Arrow: His signature technique. He creates a single arrow that looks like it has a galaxy inside of it. Then he shoots it at his target and the arrow moves at several million times the SoL. This arrow can destroy a galaxy with no problem at all. * Elemental Arrows: He shoots three arrows at once and each arrow uses a different element namely, fire, ice, and wind. Grand Master Mode: '''A technique where his powers and abilities are increased massively. His archery skills also becomes massively superior than before. In this mode his physical capabilities increases exponentially the longer he fights while in this mode. * '''Omni Arrow: He shoots his arrows in all directions. This technique can be enhanced via weapon augmentation. Due to his Eyes of Perfection, this technique becomes even more dangerous since it goes in all directions at an infinite range on every scale. * Galactic Arrow v2: Basically the same as before except that its power and speed is increased at an extremely higher degree and he shoots septillions of arrow per second. Godhood: '''A state he attained when he received divinity from Shouryuu. With this he becomes a demigod and he gains divine powers. * '''Divine Burst Drive: Another technique taught to him by Shouryuu. He cloaks himself with his divine powers then blasts his enemies to oblivion. This attack is powerful enough to completely destroy the universe. * Divine Barrier: He creates a barrier that allows him to nullify all forms, types, and kinds of attacks that does not contain divine energy. * Final Galactic Arrow: A stronger version of his signature technique. This time he shoots an infinite amount of arrows infused with his divine energy. Destroying a universe with this technique is like a walk in the park. Key: Base | Post-training | Grand Master Mode | Godhood Other Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Draws: Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demigods Category:Marksmen Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Energy Users Category:Atom Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Humans Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Blitzstrike's Pages Category:Speedsters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users